Angel
by Sofia-Princess
Summary: [Mimato] Dedicado a PrincessLunaMadelaineJulia por su Cumple Años. No me Importa si eres un Sueño o si eres alguien Inalcanzable... Para mi lo eres Todo... Reviews Plis!


Holas!!! Este fic va dedicado a una gran amiga y escritora, Daniela Saucedo mejor conocida como PrincessLunaMadelaineJulia ¡Feliz cumpleaños amiga! Y que cumplas muchos mas, que todos tus sueños sean realizados este día, este fic va para ti, como te gusta, Mimato Comenzamos…

"_No importa si eres un sueño, o eres inalcanzable… para mi lo eres todo…"_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ángel **

Lluvia…

Gotas de lluvia chocaban contra los techos, las calles y el cuerpo sin protección de las personas que corrían apuradas por la calle buscando refugio…

Un joven de cabellera rubia y mirada perdida caminaba sin prisa con las manos hundidas en los bolsillos, ya estaba empapado de pies a cabeza ¿Qué mas daba mojarse un poco mas?...

-"¿Desde cuando?" – se pregunto mentalmente mientras elevaba su rostro triste hacia el cielo dejando que las gotas bañaran su rostro –" ¿Desde cuando me permití odiarte?... Claro, ya recuerdo… fue cuando mi corazón comenzó a amarte…"

Aun si apurarse, saco sus llaves y con delicadeza las inserto en la cerradura y giro la perilla, abriendo así las puertas de su hogar, el cual ahora se encontraba en penumbras…

Ni siquiera se molesto en encender las luces o cambiarse su ropa mojada, simplemente llego a su alcoba dejándose caer sobre su cama, y queriéndose envolver en los brazos de los sueños…

-"¿Cómo lo fui a permitir? Que tu, radiante de luz, extendieras tus delicadas manos la oscuridad solo para encontrarse con las mías…"

---------

_Eran mas tardar las ocho de la mañana, el salón de clases 6-B se encontraba con un gran bullicio, disfrutando de que su profesor se hubiera retrasado…_

_Mas, el sonido de las puertas corredizas abrirse detuvo la charla de los estudiantes, yendo todos a acomodarse a sus pupitres…_

_El profesor entro con una sonrisa mientras acomodaba sus gafas, seguido de un niño rubio con el ceño fruncido, a mas de una jovencita le fue robado un suspiro al mirar de frente esos ojos zafiros que poseía el niño…_

_-¡Clase! Tenemos un nuevo estudiante, por favor procede a presentarte…- indico el profesor._

_Mas el joven rubio simplemente mostró una sonrisa hipócrita y se dedico a sentarse en el único pupitre vació, muchos miraron con asombro y exclamaciones el descaro del joven, el maestro, aun con su sonrisa, simplemente procedió a anotar el nombre del muchacho en el pizarrón…_

_-Su nombre es Yamato Ishida, espero sepan tra…- pero se vio interrumpido cuando las puertas se abrieron una vez mas, mostrando a una señora regordeta con un rostro de preocupación, diciéndole que tenia una llamada en espera en el despacho del director._

_Nuevamente empezaron las charlas, principalmente centrándose en criticas hacia el descarado y apuesto niño nuevo…_

_-¿Estas tonto o que?- preguntaron 2 niños a coro, de un buen grupo que se había acercado al rubio, rodeando su asiento._

_-¿No escuchaste lo que dijo el profesor?_

_Yamato, quien había mantenido sus ojos cerrados desde que había llegado a sentarse allí, se digno a abrirlos mostrando una mirada fría y furiosa…_

_-¡Déjenlo en paz!- apenas y si iba a abrir la boca para responderles a esos molestos niños que ahora miraban en dirección contraria a el, cuando escuchó aquella exclamación._

_Incluso el, se había concentrado en admirar a la que ahora era el centro de atención, su cabello castaño, de un tono brillante acaramelado, si, eso era, su cabello era como de caramelo, y sus ojos, mostraban tanta dulzura como la miel… ¿irónico no? Esa niña, en cualquier ángulo que se le viera, solo representaba dulzura…_

_-¡Calla Mimi!- exclamo una jovencita que ahora se había puesto frente a ella encarándola._

_-¡Si! Si tu no tienes amigos con los cuales hablar no vengas a molestarnos a nosotros…- la niña encogió sus hombros, parecía que hubiese perdido toda la determinación con la que había lanzado su grito, tratando de defenderlo…_

_Le llego al alma ver como la niña estaba a punto de darse media vuelta, normalmente, odiaba mas que a nada a las personas que se dejaban manipular por los otros, mas… esta vez, sentía que su manipulación era… ¿debilidad?..._

_-Ha dicho que se callen- hablo por fin, mostrando su aun aniñada vocecilla, mas el tono furioso y grave estaba presente - ¿Si ustedes tienen tantos amigos porque demonios no se van con ellos y dejan de molestarme? ¿No ven que sus rostros me provocan asco?_

_Todos fruncieron sus ceños, de verdad, no valía la pena tratar de conversar con aquel niño tan amargo por dentro, así cada uno regreso a su lugar…_

_Mas, la pequeña niña "dulce" como así había determinado llamarle, seguía ahí parada, mirándole, el hacia lo mismo, hasta que ella, mostró una sonrisa… una sonrisa tan pura, que no pudo evitar quitar cualquier semblante de enojo o tristeza que hubiera tenido antes en el rostro…_

_Mas que despejar su rostro de amargura, esa sonrisa causo algo mas… que sus mejillas se sonrosaran, ¿Cómo había sido capaz de lograrlo brindándole solo una sonrisa?_

_Enfadado con su aparente debilidad, se levanto de su asiento y tomo su pequeño maletín que hacia función de mochila, y abrió las puertas corredizas para salir de ahí…_

_Mimi, quien no le había quitado la vista de encima ni un segundo, camino detrás de el, siempre constante, hasta que llegaron a las puertas principales de la escuela y el oji-azul se detuvo…_

_-¿Por qué me estas siguiendo?- pregunto sin rudeza, lo que denotaba su voz era nerviosismo, sus mejillas seguían sonrosadas por el simple hecho de que le imagen de aquella sonrisa seguía constante en su mente…_

_-¿Cómo sabes que te estoy siguiendo?- pregunto con dulzura, ahí estaba de nuevo, ¿Por qué usando siempre ese tono tan dulce y comprensivo hacia el? Que nada había hecho para merecerlo…_

_-Has estado caminando detrás de mi desde que salimos del salón- dijo que simpleza dejando girar su cuello para mirar sobre su hombro, y contemplar a la niña que tenia detrás._

_-¿Cómo estas tan seguro? ¿Qué tal si yo también quería llegar a las puertas del colegio?- de nuevo esa sonrisa, esta vez mas tonta que dulce, pero eso no le quito lo hermoso, de solo una sonrisa…_

_-Simplemente que se que me estas siguiendo, estoy seguro- respondió con firmeza girándose sobre si, mirando directamente a los ojos de Tachikawa, si miraba de nuevo esa sonrisa, esta vez no podría ocultar el enorme rojo que cubriría su rostro…_

_-Entonces, si de verdad estas muy seguro, si te estoy siguiendo…_

_-¿Por qué?- pregunto, algo sorprendido con la respuesta de la castaña, "Si de verdad estas muy seguro" ¡Pues claro que estaba seguro! No era la primera vez que alguien le seguía…_

_-Porque quiero… - Fue su siempre respuesta, provoco que Yamato soltara un suspiro, estaba decidido, esa niña no era dulce, solo era tonta… - Además…_

_Miro como ahora era a la niña a la cual se le sonrosaban sus mejillas, mientras arrugaba con sus manos su falda rojo oscuro con sus manos delicadamente…_

_-¿Quieres salir conmigo?- le pregunto de repente… A Yamato se le volvieron a sonrosar las mejillas, si apenas le había conocido, ¿Cómo le preguntaba que si quería salir con ella? Pues claro que no…_

_-Ahh, ahh – No, eso era todo, mas esas dos simples letras no podían salir de su boca, se le vino a la mente cuando la niña encogió los hombros por las crueles palabras que le habían dicho sus compañeros de clase…_

_-¿Entonces es un si?- pregunto con los ojos llenos de ilusión, ilusión que solo iba dirigida para el.- ¡Vámonos!_

_Después de escuchar aquella exclamación solo sintió como su mano era envuelta entre las pequeñas y calidas de Mimi, después, fue arrastrado de la mano, hacia un lugar que no conocía…_

---------

Se revolvió entre sus sabanas, quedando baca arriba abrazando su almohada, los recuerdos habían invadido su mente, y no había logrado dormir nada en todo el tiempo que llevaba acostado…

-"¿Por qué simplemente no te quedaste en aquel salón? Te odie por ello, pero te odie aun mas, por que tus blancas alas angelicales me rodearon protegiéndome, sintiendo tu sangre caer en mi cuerpo…"

---------

"_Sus dorados cabellos caían delicados sobre su rostro, empapada de pies a cabeza, miro a su rostro, y solo pudo pensar que era hermosa…"_

_-¡Es bellísimo!- exclamo una Mimi de ahora 14 años, sus facciones se habian vuelto mas afinadas, viéndose convertida en una hermosa jovencita…_

_-Es pura basura inventada- dijo Yamato con 15 años apenas cumplidos.- Mimi, no quiero romper tu ilusión pero nadie ama tanto a otra persona como para morir por ella…_

_Tachikawa formo un puchero en su rostro, sujeto con mas fuerza el libro grueso contra su pecho, Ishida contaba con uno igual solo que estaba tirado en el escritorio con descuido…_

_-¡Lo que pasa es que Romeo es un hombre de verdad! Quedan muy pocos ¿sabias? _

_-Eso no es ser hombre, es ser un tonto, ser hombre es… ser hombre- finalizo apenado dejando paso a una sonora carcajada por parte de Mimi, sus mejillas se sonrojaron, no podía darle un termino especifico…_

_Ser hombre… ¿De verdad significaba llenar de amor y rosas a una mujer? ¿Significaba contar con una caballerosidad y elegancia deslumbrante?... Nahh!!... Solamente significaba contar con lo representativo…_

_-Ser hombre es saber amar a una mujer- le interrumpió sus pensamientos, ¿era eso tan simple?..._

_-¿Tan fácil? Entonces ser mujer debe ser simplemente saber amar a un hombre… - la ahora peirosa movió afirmativamente su cabeza.- No te entiendo…_

_-No tienes que entenderme, solo escucharme, con eso me harás feliz- y mostró su sonrisa tan brillante como siempre, 4 años habían pasado desde la primera vez que había visto esa sonrisa, y sin embargo, no dejaba de sonrojarse ante ella…_

_Mimi noto aquel sonrojo y amplio aun mas su sonrisa, saber que seguía logrando aquella reacción en su rubio amigo, le hacia feliz…_

_-Sigamos leyendo el estupido libro- comento Ishida aun sonrojado, trataba de desviar el tema, pues seguramente su amiga, ya se había dado cuenta de su sonrojo, como siempre, desde la primera vez…_

_-Nop, tengamos una cita – musito, el rubio se giro hacia ella, y sonrió, entonces tomo la mano de la pelirrosa, y salieron juntos de la casa…_

---------

Coloco uno de sus brazos sobre sus ojos, le estaba costando recordar, aquellos recuerdos eran perfectos, imborrables… pero quería sacarlos de allí, porque los odiaba…

-"Te amo tanto… mas odio que necesite tanto de ti, me haces débil, me haces… un hombre…"

---------

_Siete años, habían pasado siete años desde que se habían visto por primera vez, ambos en sus esplendorosos 17 años, caminaban por el parque mirando el hermoso follaje rojizo de los árboles con sus hojas marchitas…_

_-Mimi… ¿para que me invitaste a salir de nuevo?- pregunto mientras tomaba la mano de la pelirosa, esta le sujeto con fuerza…_

_-Yamato… sabes… nos conocemos desde hace mucho y… te reirás pero, me enamore de ti apenas y te vi…_

_El rubio no mosto alguna reacción ante ello, Mimi se sonrojo y oculto su rostro entre la bufanda roja que colgaba de su cuello, hasta que vio que el oji-azul mostraba una sonrisa…_

_-Yo también- respondió calmado, Mimi abrió los ojos con desmesura y su corazón se agito - ¿Éramos muy tontos no? Creer en el amor a primera vista…_

_Se quebró… quebró el corazón de Mimi, palabras mas crueles no había escuchado en toda su vida, dolor, sufrimiento, agonía… No podía ser capaz de soportar mas, inesperadamente, soltó despacio su mano…_

_-Tienes razón- respondió como si nada, su voz se había llenado de un ego impresionante – además, yo soy un sueño, soy alguien inalcanzable, nunca nadie, será capaz de enamorar a Mimi Tachikawa…_

_Una extraña furia había llenado su interior, que le había hecho decir aquellas palabras, se sentía herida… y la única manera de no demostrarlo, era herir…_

_-¿Disculpa?- pregunto impresionado, esa no era Mimi, no era Su Mimi, la chica cariñosa, dulce, la que se preocupaba por los demás… ya no era la que tenia enfrente…_

_Su Mimi, destilaba dulzura en cada uno de sus movimientos, de sus miradas, de sus respiros… la que tenia enfrente, denotaba ego y soberbia… No lo soportaba…_

_-¿Me escuchaste no?- simplemente dijo eso, y continuo caminando por el parque…_

_Yamato ni siquiera se molesto en seguirla, se había creado una barrera, una barrera, que no quería, que no estaba dispuesto a derribar…_

_Dio media vuelta, y regreso a su hogar…_

---------

Desde ese día, no habían vuelto a hablar, sus miradas, denotaban odio entre ellos, mas en sus corazones existía el amor y los recuerdos…

-"Tarde mucho en decidirlo… Mimi Tachikawa, nadie, ni siquiera tu o una estupida barrera, me harán alejarme de ti…"

Pensó, y con animo se levanto de la cama, arreglo su camisa y cepillo su cabello, y salio de ahí, con rumbo hacia el parque…

Las calles seguían húmedas por la lluvia que había cubierto la ciudad con anterioridad… mas, ahí parada, junto a una de las bancas del parque, se encontraba ella… su ángel…

---------

_Un timbre, dos… ¿Iba a contestar? Tres… No podía esperar, ¡Ya quería escuchar su voz de nuevo! Cuatro… ¡Levanta el teléfono maldita sea!..._

_-¿moshi moshi? – se escucho del otro lado de la línea, aquella voz dulce, aquella voz que no había escuchado en años, le había necesitado tanto…_

_-Mimi… ¿Quieres salir conmigo?..._

---------

Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, una sonrisa como no se había formado en años, desde que se había ido de su vida… desde que él había permitido que se fuera de su vida…

Corrió hacia ella, y la rodeo en sus brazos, brindándole un calido abrazo…

-Yamato… que gusto verte – dijo con una sonrisa, una dulce sonrisa…

No podía estar equivocado, desde que escucho aquel suspiro contenido de emoción al otro lado del teléfono, perteneciente a Mimi, supo que aquella dulce niña de la que se había enamorado, no podía ser otra…

-Mimi Tachikawa – dijo sin borrar la sonrisa que formaban sus labios – No me importa si eres un sueño, o si eres alguien inalcanzable…

Terminando de decir esto, tomo el rostro de la ya castaña en sus manos, haciendo a esta sonrojarse y dejando ver con mayor claridad sus dulces ojos del color de la miel…

-Yo, estoy enamorado de ti… y haré lo que sea para que tu sientas lo mismo…

Una sonrisa enorme se apodero del rostro frio que Mimi había tenido desde que había llegado al parque solo para verla… Las sonrisas que el tanto amaba y que había extrañado por tanto tiempo…

-No tienes que hacer nada… Soy mujer, por el siempre hecho de que te amo a ti…

Lleno de felicidad y emoción, sello aquel mágico encuentro con un beso apasionado, que seria el comienzo, de una preciosa vida, al lado de su ángel…

FIN

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notas de Autora: **Holas!! Ojala te haya gustado mucho Dani!!! Y ojala también les haya gustado mucho a todos ustedes amantes del Mimato, ya lo dije, no es mi pareja favorita pero no los odio, quise empeñarme en este fic, pues era para ti, mi mejor caber amiga

Dejen un review por favor!!! No se tardan nadita y generan una sonrisa

Atte: su siempre amiga y escritora Sofia-Princess


End file.
